


Not Everyone Gets What They Want

by brianna_the_hedgehog



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna_the_hedgehog/pseuds/brianna_the_hedgehog
Summary: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ITS CHARACTERS,all I own is my the story idea and my Oc thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

My hands slowly slid down, the now cold metal of who used to be someone who I loved with all of my soul and who I am. He was my everything and I will get my revenge on Megatron for this even if means my blood has to spill on this horrible planet's soil. My body shot up from where I was laying on the cold hard ground. The same dream has happened ever since the Autobots have abandoned the human race...or that's what we believe they did. I sighed as I stood and got ready for today even though I don't want this anymore...I'm lucky to be alive right now...I'm known as Megatron's pet. I hate the uniform if you're a high school student or in that age range you wear a uniform to identify you from the other age groups. I pulled on my shirt and tie the tie and put on my skirt,socks and shoes. I put my hair up and walk out of the door. I really missed them.I don't know where they are or how they are.Optimus...the one name I can't kick out of my mind even after all the trauma I’ve been through. I can't forget him no matter how hard I try not to remember him. My heart aches and yearns for him for reasons I can't explain. I walk down the metal sidewalk and avoided contact with anyone. My eye rose to the large metal castle. My feet start to drag slightly as I get closer. A shiver went up to my back as I enter the large metal building. Megatron was normally in a really bad mood but today he was scary cheerful. Which was rare. The only time he was like this is when an Autobots was killed. Poor Arcee her "Mangled body" still sits in the back of my mind and it hurts me every time I think about any of them. I picked up my collar or the C.O.L..which means colony order located. The halls were dark and eerie like they always did..but something felt off...and not in a bad way... the way this place feels is normal but not at the same time you know like something is going to change..and maybe for the better. Bots were rushing around busier than normal. One of the other human girls I knew were here too with even more of a confused face.

"Is something happening today or am I losing my mind?" the Older girl says as I walk up next to her

"I don't know but part of me doesn't want to know what's happing." 

"Agreed I really don't want to know too."

Me and her both worked under Megatron's rule but we both just kind of avoided him if we could which was fairly easy on our parts since we are extremely small compared to them. Starscream was the another person we follow but we just ignored his entire existence. We also call him Megatron's bitch..ya we go that low. But you can't deny it's kind of true but we do help him a lot and oddly enough he does the same back especially when we get blamed for something we didn't do. We started walking down the hall avoiding everyone we could. Until Megatron, him self-decided to walk down the same fucking hall was we were. We both quickly disappear into one of side hall but I guess we didn't do it fast enough right as we turned that corner he called our names. We both sighed almost at the same time as we forced our self’s to turn around and meet him in that hall. He normally doesn’t address us by name like that either so that when we knew something was up. We both follow close behind him as he was speaking to the people outside of the building through the intercoms. He never mentioned any Autobots or anything linking to them so..now things are really interesting. My eyes look forward as we walk down the hallway. Megatron chuckled as he heard something through the intercoms. We walked down the main area to all the way to the colosseum. Which were a good distance apart? The worker doesn't have much to do today except to set up the back rooms and waiting for area.the streets at this point were also empty. Everyone is heading to the colosseum for what is ever going on. Megatron stops and puts his servo on the ground gently lifting me onto his shoulder plate. The older girl joined the rest of the people in the colosseum. I watched as something was being placed in the center of the floor. When I realized what was happening my heart sank. The old Autobot base in Nirvana had been taken over.


	2. Chapter 2

*(Ashley)'s Pov *

I watched for where I was sitting to seem them place down a part of the old Autobot's base in the center of the floor. All of our lives we have been told they are the bad guys..but yet no one believes him..why I still don't know but the younger girl who I work with seems to know a lot more than anyone in this place does. Her mindset is different from others. You don't see her at school yet she has the highest grade level. How is she so perfect? Yet everyone else isn't or is she not perfect and we are? And why does Megatron favor her over people like me who bow down to his rule? Or is she an old company of the Autobots and is this colony's only source of Autobot Intel? He in joys her company more than anyone else’s . I don’t know why he likes her more than anyone else? or does she hate him and everyone who agrees with him? She still has faith in the Autobots and believes they didn’t abandon us. She trusts some people..am I one of them? She’s uneasy around some people and calms around others. I don’t understand why she doesn’t bow down to Megatron's rule, she rebels against him and I don’t understand why? Did they know each other even before he toke over our planet? She ignores that fact that theirs nothing we can do. She tries to change him for good but for the bad at the same time. I looked as she is set down in a large area which is close to where Megatron stands. was I jealous of this little girl?... Why would I be jealous of her? what is there to be jealous about? Is it because she is noticed more then I am...stop it brain just let it go. The crowd calmed itself down right as he started speaking.

* (Tiffany)'s Pov*

Megatron's voice was muffled to me as I stared at the controls to the Nevada GroundBridge. My heart sank down as I watched them take the console to pieces. I felt the World go quiet as i fell over and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up lying on a medical bed. My Head hurt and felt like it was pounding out of my head. I looked around the room as I lifted myself up from the metal table. I looked out of the window at has a view of the now metallic world. Megatron had taken over the planet with almost complete ease. I felt sick to my stumic at this point. I don't know how much of this I can take before I do something completely insane.

"...where are you guys.." I mummer to myself as Ashley came almost running through the medical room doors.

" Tiffany!" Ashley said as she came over to my side.

" W-what happened?"

" You blacked out, you scared the hell out of me !"

I look out the window and I close my eyes for a moment before standing. I dash out of the medical room. Ashley looks at me as I dash out of the room.

*(Ashley)'s pov*

I followed Tiffany to a large abonded building near the walls of the colony, not alot of people or guards around here. I hide around the side of a building and watch her look around and disappear into one of the buildings. i slowly walk up to the building and listen in to whoever else was in there with her.

" the old base got found...the ground bridge controls are gone.."

" I thought that would happen...how Ms.June?.."

" doing better them most people who were close to you guys.."  
My eyes widened. Arcee...she...she was alive....wait..how? did....no...that would mean Tiffany not just lied to me but to Megatron. i stepped back from the building before running off.  
from the corners of my eye, i see Tiffany. she looks at me and her eyes widen as she runs after me.

*(Tiffany)'s Pov*

My eyes widen as I leave the building to see Ashley running off. I dash after her. right there and then ms.june's car drives in front of her making her come to a stop. Ashley steps back and looks at me.

"What is going on here!" Ashley says as she looks at me.

"Something you weren't supposed to know about..."

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ITS CHARACTERS,all I own is my the story idea and my Oc thank you!


End file.
